wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Hakkar the Soulflayer
thumb|Hakkar the Soulflayer thumb|The Avatar of Hakkar History Hakkar is a powerful entity in the history of Azeroth. According to the Zandalar Troll Melthor he is a Faceless One. The long centuries following the Great Sundering of the world were difficult ones for the troll race. Famine and terror were commonplace within the broken kingdoms. The Gurubashi trolls, driven to deperate ends, sought aid from ancient, mystical forces. Though both of the troll kingdoms shared a central belief in a great pantheon of primitive gods, the Gurubashi fell under the sway of the darkest one. Hakkar the Soulflayer, a vile, bloodthirsty spirit, heard the trolls' call and decided to aid them. Hakkar gave his secrets of blood to the Gurubashi and helped them extend their civilization across most of Stranglethorn Vale and certain islands of the South Seas. Though he brought them great power, Hakkar wanted more and more for his efforts. The bloodthirsty god demanded souls be sacrificed to him daily. He dreamed of gaining access to the physical world so he could devour the blood of all mortal creatures. In time the Gurubashi realized what kind of creature they had courted with -- and turned against him. The strongest tribes rose up against Hakkar and his loyal priests -- the Atal'ai. The terrible war that ensued between Hakkar's followers and the rest of the Gurubashi tribes is spoken of only in whispers. The budding empire was shattered by the magic unleashed between the angry god and his rebel children. Just as the battle seemed most hopeless, the trolls succeeded in destroying Hakkar's avatar and banishing him from the world. Even his Atal'ai priests were eventually driven back to the capital of Zul'Gurub and the swamplands of the north. Though the priests were defeated and ultimately exiled, the great troll empire collapsed upon itself. The exiled priests fled far to the north, into the Swamp of Sorrows. There they erected a great temple to Hakkar - where they could prepare for his arrival into the physical world. The great dragon Aspect, Ysera, learned of the Atal'ai's plans and smashed the temple beneath the marshes. To this day, the temple's drowned ruins are guarded by the green dragons who prevent anyone from getting in or out. However, some of the fanatical Atal'ai have survived Ysera's wrath - and recommitted themselves to the dark service of Hakkar. Their spiritual leader, Jammal'an, had what he called a prophecy. He believes the summoning of the god, Hakkar will bring the Atal'ai immortality. They even prepared a dark ritual to call the Avatar of Hakkar back into the physicall world, but it was finally interrupted by a group of heroes, invading the temple. In recent times, the Atal'ai priests discovered that Hakkar's physical form could only be summoned within the ancient capital of the Gurubashi Empire, Zul'Gurub. Unfortunately, the priests have met with recent success in their quest to call forth Hakkar -- reports confirm the presence of the dreaded Soulflayer in the heart of the Gurubashi ruins. In order to quell the blood god, the trolls of the land banded together and sent a contingent of High Priests into the ancient city. Each priest was a powerful champion of the Primal Gods -- Bat, Panther, Tiger, Spider, and Snake -- but despite their best efforts, they fell under the sway of Hakkar. Now the champions and their Primal God aspects feed the awesome power of the Soulflayer. Any adventurers brave enough to venture into the foreboding ruins must overcome the High Priests if they are to have any hope of confronting the mighty blood god. The Wind Serpents are the cousins of him and their spirits are linked to him. Note: Though there is in-game text that specifically uses the words Faceless One attached to Hakkar the Soulflayer, it is speculation and not fact that he is linked with the Old Gods. This is due to context issues within the text. Guide Hakkar's Abilities (post 1.9) * Hakkar uses a curse called Corrupted Blood which deals shadow damage, and temporarily caused an outbreak on certain servers. This was fixed in the 1.8 patch. In 1.9, corrupted blood will no longer spread. Instead, Hakkar targets a single player. Any nearby players will take splash damage and the target player will be DoTed for approximately 10 seconds. The initial hit does about 1,000 damage unmitigated. * Hakkar has a Cleave ability which will hit all melee in front of him. * Life Tap will occur every 90 seconds starting from when the event is started. If successful, it will drain 200 HP/sec and heal Hakkar for 1000 HP/sec. If you are poisoned when he life drains, you take no damage and Hakkar is hit for 200DPS. * Mind Control that is cast on whoever Hakkar is currently targetting (the main tank). The ability lasts approximately 8 seconds and Hakkar casts it about every 10-15 seconds. The mind-controlled unit will zip around with a 100% speed increase. Best served sheeped. This ability is not an aggro-wipe. When mind control breaks (and the target is not a sheep), Hakkar will regain all previous aggro. The surrounding priests grant him abilities if they are not killed: * Jeklik (Bat Aspect) - 1200-2000 AoE damage + 8s silence. * Venoxis (Snake Aspect) - 800 damage poison to the raid. * Mar'li (Spider Aspect) - 6 second stun and complete aggro reset. * Thekal (Tiger Aspect) - Enrages, increasing attack speed by 150%. * Arlokk (Panther Aspect) - 2 second Gouge (aggro wipes the main tank) Hakkar has never been beaten with all 5 aspects active. After killing Hakkar, 2 random epics will drop as well as the Heart of Hakkar. This can be turned into the Zandalar tribe for one of 3 trinkets: * Zandalarian Hero Badge * Zandalarian Hero Charm * Zandalarian Hero Medallion As of 1.9.3 it has been confirmed that the Zandalarian Hero Trinkets don't get there damage increased by crits or any abilities that add a percentage of damage. Turning in the heart also buffs everyone on Zandalar Island and within Booty Bay with the Spirit of Zandalar: 10% movement speed, 5% dodge, and 15% to all stats 2 hrs. Persists through death. Note: I can confirm that as of at least 1.9.3, it does not buff the entire zone. In 1.9.0 Hakkar got a buff ( he was considered fairly easy before ). Combat Strategy Gather around Hakkar loosely. Let healers stand back near the stairs. If people are standing too close to each ohter you will spread the corrupted blood attack. You need 2 people tanking Hakkar, prefferably not orcs. One of them will be mindcontrolled from time to time. Just let him run around and hit you and don't bother sheeping or stunning him. Every 90 seconds Hakkar uses his lifetap/bloodtap on everyone, which heals him if anyone does not have the poison from a Son of Hakkar. So make sure to kill a son just in time and let everyone get the poison. Usually you pull a son and sheep him, then kill him 20 secs before the next lifetap. 10 minutes into the battle Hakkar will enter an enrage mode in which he will do a lot more damage, so it's wise to kill him within 10 minutes. Combat Strategy II BEFORE THE BATTLE: Assign at least one hunter with pulling Sons from either side of the temple onto the platform across from Hakkar. Assign a mage to sheep the Son when it is pulled. Assign another mage to sheep mind-controlled players. Assign only two tanks to hold aggro on Hakkar--any more and it gets confusing for healers as to which tank they should heal. A mod that keeps track of and announces impending life drains will help immensely. DURING THE BATTLE: Tanks should attack Hakkar where he stands and turn him so his back is facing the platform. This way, rogues and other melee DPS can simply run back to the platform as needed without the risk of running through a cleave in the process. Ranged DPS and healers have almost the entire temple room to work with, but should still remain close to the platform. This is to mitigate damage done by corrupted blood. Hakkar will mind control whoever is tanking him at the time in approximately 20 second intervals. The mage responsible for sheeping the now-hostile target should tab around and sheep the player as quickly as possible. In many cases, Hakkar's mind-control will SAVE a main tank from certain death by MCing them at very low health. In this case, allow the tank to remain sheeped until they have regained 90%+ health, then dispel (if they have not broken out of it already). Meanwhile, the hunter responsible for pulling the Sons of Hakkar should always be searching either side for a new Son to bring to the group. Timed correctly, there will always be a supply of Sons available, but a hunter should waste no time in starting the search as sometimes the Son will be located a considerable distance from the battleground. At approximately 30 seconds, the raid group must immediately switch DPS to the Son and everyone except the tanks should hop into the poison. As of 1.9, Poisoned blood is no longer the key to killing Hakkar but does help speed the process. It is imperative that Hakkar successfully drains no more 3 raid members at any time so he doesn't actually GAIN health from each drain. You have approximately 10 minutes from start to finish before Hakkar enrages and begins tearing apart raid members. Go all out on DPS, but manage your aggro as well. Good luck! Additional Information Houndmaster and Soulflayer According to an interview Hakkar the Houndmaster and Hakkar the Soulflayer are two different entities: Knaak: Hakkar first existed in WELL OF ETERNITY, as Hakkar the Houndmaster, my creation. Blizzard must have liked the name, because they accidentally took the name afterward for the troll god. Chris Metzen apologized for the mix-up at the L.A. Festival of Books. Category:NPCs Category:Instance Characters Category:Lore Characters Category:Lore